rapfandomcom-20200223-history
What Up, What's Haapnin'
What's Happening, What's Up Lyrics Introay what's happening, all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but i'm serious haters so all i gotta say is whatup....... Chourswhats happening all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but im still here i ain't stoppin ay so whatup whats happening all you haters should get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but i'm serious haters so all I gotta say is whatup 1What it is bruh? What it do mane? Still the man from Japan to the blue flame. Still hittin dough and make it rain with the loose chain I'll bet thats what he deal the show, now thats a damn shame. I guess thats what he hatin for, boy you so damn lame. Ya click the same a dusted bunch a walking shit stains. Disgrace the A you give the city such a bad name. You way back in my rearview mirror i'm in the fast lane. Still I hear ya loud and clear on ya lil song, go on get ya dissin on while the KING on... Ya self esteem gone, cus im back now Lets see if we can't teach these niggas how to act now. Ya kissin ass then.... Ya jumpin back now I check ya ass then.... I shut ya ass down And i deliver front and center never back down. Who get the last laugh now sucka nigga... ChoursWhatup whats happening all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but i'm still here I aint stoppin hey so whatup what happening all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but i'm serious haters so all i got to say is whatup 2I got a front street swag and a side street hustle Center hill Cedar Ave. thats where I be suckaa South Grand church street the first with the work but we could get into commercial if ya need something chirp me hey what i care about who you asking saying they aint heard of me I'm certified certainly them videos ain't hurting me. I still ride with the window rolled down all around the A town like it's finna GO DOWN!!! if it was every any questions niggas finna know now wont retire my thrown or surrender no crown I never bow down, and never say doubt To whom it may concern and whom so ever may try i'm forever westside and the feather-weight dies Tell em take ya best shot gon get yourself hot cus I yelled bankhead and you felt left out I ain't mention yo name thats what all this bout ChoursWhat up whats happening all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but im still here i aint stopping ay so what up whats happening all you haters could get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but im serious haters so all i gotta say is what up 3From summerhill to the hills up in hollywood A house full getting to it you know how we do it where we smoke great, and we drink good Then we ball hard, just like g's should. buy what we want, drive what we want g4 up, up and away we go we fly where we want Haters smile like they like it when they really don't. wish they could just wish me away thats what they really want. I really hate his ass, I don't like him neither We'll do a song together maybe then we could be em. Somehow he must be stopped, something must be done If we can't knock him off lets just try him when he get caught with guns. Then he'll be really done, and we really won Any more ideas? Suggestions anyone? How about we stay up all night? on the blog site. spread vicious lies and nasty rumors we could all write. But thats all right. let the nerds hate. Cus in my face though, the words get ate. And hatins hard work... when i just bounce back This god work tell all the haters i'm back Chourswhat up whats happening, all you haters can get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but im still here i aint stopping so what up whats happening all you haters should get at me cus i hear ya and im watching but im serious haters so all i got to say is whatuuuuuuuuuup Category:T.I.